Junjou Lied
by Edward0Elric
Summary: Misaki has been gone for two years and suddenly comes back... But all is not what it seems... Can Akihiko and the others save misaki from himself? Or is Misaki all alone? Read to find out! This story is adopted from MoonOkamiMaka (Only the first chapter) So please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Heey people who are reading this! This is my first fanfic that I have adopted so be nice about it! And I'm sorry if I misspelled anything! This is about Junjou Romantica and abit of Elfen Lied mixed together it's not the greatest but plz read it! Credit for the first chapter goes to MoonOkamiMaka ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter One: Where are you?

Akihiko sighed. 'How long has it been...? Two years now since someone took MY Misaki...' He thought, rage boiling up in his eyes. His house was a mess and he was leaning on Suzuki-san for at least a bit of comfort. "Suzuki-san... I'm lonely without him... You are too aren't you?" He mumbled to the teddy bear even knowing he would get no answer in reply. Then he heard an unlocking sound. A red headed woman walks in. "Sensei... Were going to look for him on the beach again. Just to let you know." Aikawa said softly. "Yeah, I'm coming." He murmured lifelessly, got up and put on his shoes. In all the two years that Misaki has been gone not once did they go a night not looking for him. The others lost hope after 4 months but Akihiko knew that one day Misaki would show up and everything would be okay. This gave others hope and so they asked to help, and have not given up since

**At the beach.**

Takahiro and his wife, Minami, were waiting, so was Hiroki and Nowaki when they got out of the car. "Hey Akihiko..." Mumbled Hiroki. "Hey Hiroki..." Akihiko mumbled back suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Lets start to look. Okay guys?" Suggested Aikawa. Everyone nodded. Hiroki and Nowaki went right, Takahiro and Minami went left and Aikawa and Akihiko stayed there. "We need to stay here in case Misaki-kun comes back. It's possible" Aikawa said softly, the only thing she got back from the author was a nod. "Who knows? Misaki might come this way. Haha..." Aikawa said trying to lighten up the mood but... It didn't work.

Aikawa sighed. "At least I tried to help him. Usami-sensei has been really depressed ever since Misaki-kun went missing." Aikawa looked to the ocean when something moving caught her eye. She squinted to get a good look at it but then her eyes widened in shock. "Oi? What's wrong?" Akihiko asked. Noticing that she had gone pale. "You look like you've seen-"

"M-Misaki-kun..." She interrupted and pointed at the figure by the ocean, Akihiko followed the woman's finger and focused his eyes on the swaying figure at the beach.

Akihiko took a step forward, like he would not believe it was him until he got a good look. "M-Misaki..." Tears welled up in his eyes. He and Aikawa was frozen in shock. They came to there senses until Misaki had walked a bit closer, only stopping 10 meters away from them both. "Misaki!" Akihiko took a step forward, to which Misaki took a step back. Misaki was shivering and Akihiko could tell. "Misaki! Where were you? where you have been? Do you have any idea-!" Akihiko stopped when Misaki had hit the floor. "Misaki!" Aikawa and Akihiko shouted in unison. Misaki had fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is up! Not brilliant but you know, 'm trying me best ;)

Misaki had been asleep for three days. The author not leaving his side until he woke up, in fear of Misaki going missing again. Aikawa walked into Misaki's room where Akihiko was watching over him. "Usami... I think it'd be better if you went to bed... You haven't slept in days and you're beginning to look scary... I don't think he'd want to see you like this" She pointed to Misaki. Akihiko said nothing but stood up and walked to the door. He paused once in the hallway.

"Okay but you watch over him and when he wakes up tell me right away!" He walked away. Aikawa looked down at the peaceful looking boy in his bed.

"Oh Misaki..." Aikawa stopped. "Misaki? Did your hand just twitch?" It twitched again followed by a low groan, followed by eyes opening. "Misaki!" Aikawa squealed. Misaki put a finger to his lips.

"Not so loud!" He sharply whispered then hissed at the throbbing pain in his head. He looked around. "Where's Usagi-san?" He questioned settling his gaze on the woman in his room.

"Asleep," she whispered back. "Do you want me to wake him up?"

"No, please, it's fine. Let him rest..." Misaki looked around again finding the silence awkward.

"Misaki... Are you okay? You seem fidgety and more formal than usual... Just what happen to you the past two years?" For a moment Aikawa could have sworn she saw Misaki's eyes look lifeless but it was to fast she decided it was just her mind playing tricks. "So?" She pressed.

"I can't remember" Misaki told her bluntly.

"Well whats the last thing you remember then?" A pause. "Misaki...?" Aikawa looked to see the brunet asleep again. She sighed. "Sweet dreams" She whispered and sat in the chair next to the bed. The next morning Akihiko woke up to the sound of Misaki screaming. Terrified and panicky he ran out of his room and kicked open the door to where Misaki was risideing. What he saw calmed him down a bit but not completely, for the sight before him was Misaki sat up gasping for breath sweating while Aikawa rubbed his back consoling him with words like, "it's gonna be okay" and "It was just a dream"

"What's going on here? What happened? Is Misaki alright? Did something happen to misaki? I told you to wake me if he showed any signs of waking up or movement, so why didn't you?" Akihiko asked in one breath.

"Misaki had a nightmare, nothing happened, he's fine, like i said it was a nightmare and i was but he told me not to wake you seen as you needed sleep." Aikawa answered.

The author sat down next to his lover, hugging him in a tight embrace. "Oh Misaki, it's fine now. Everything is fine. You're home, you're well and that all that matters to me. If you don't want to tell me anything then thats fine with me. Just you being here is enough." Misaki felt tears running down his face, Akihiko must have noticed for he hugged the boy tighter, in which the poor boy squeezed back bursting out with tears.  
"Usagi-san! I love you and no matter what happens I always will. I just hope that you will too..." Akihiko pulled away from the hug and looked into Misaki's tear filled eyes.

"I always will and you know it." He then leaned in and stole there first passionate kiss they have had in two years. After awhile the broke for air and the elder buried his head in the crook of Misaki's neck. "My god I missed you so much." Misaki looked at Aikawa, she got the hint and then left the room. Not long after, Misaki once again felt the teardrops of the author that he held for so long. Misaki was relishing this moment with his first love, because he knew that it wouldn't last long.

Sorry it's sort but hey... It's harder then it looks. Hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! 'Nother ones up ;) Sorry it's short again but I don't have much to write... So if you guys have anything you want to happen, let me know and I'll try to fit it in kay? That'll help A LOT! Thanks!**

Misaki woke up to a weird smell._ 'Do I smell burnt food?'_ He wondered. He stood up walked to his bedroom door. The sound of pots and pans could be heard. He opened the door and got to the bottom step of the stairs and he heard cursing. He walked into the kitchen. "Usa-" His words got caught is his throat when he saw the sight in front of him. The kitchen was a mess, Akihiko was covered in egg and other bits of burnt food, it was also all over the floor and the stove looked like it was on fire. The amount of smoke coming from it proved that. "Uwaa~ Usagi-san!" Misaki tried to go clean up the kitchen but he slipped and fell. Misaki tightly shut his eyes waiting for the impact of the floor but before he did hit the floor Akihiko had caught him.

"Misaki? You okay?" The elder asked, slightly worried. Regaining his senses the brunet stood up and proceed to clean the kitchen.  
"Yes I'm fine. What were you trying to do in here anyways?" Akihiko smirked and hugged Misaki from behind.

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed but..." He didn't have to finish, the boy knew the rest. Misaki sighed and leaned into the hug.

"Why? You know you can't even cook an egg." Akihiko shrugged.

"Maybe it's because I love you." He simply stated, trailing kisses from Misaki's ear to his neck. Misaki shivered. He was beet red and squirmed under the authors grasp.

"Now, now Misaki no need to be embarrassed." Akihiko laughed, letting go of the poor boy.

"Usagi-sans such a pervert." Misaki pouted, still bright red. His lover leaned in and stole a kiss, before leaning into his ear.

"But you love it." He whispered, and walked off leaving a stunned and embarrassed brunet in the kitchen.

"EEEEEH?" The boy screamed once he came to his senses. Akihiko loved how everything was now back to normal. He will protect Misaki and make sure he will never leave or be taken again, even if it would cost him his life. 'I'll make sure of that.' Akihiko vowed while walking to his office. Misaki finally calmed down and sighed.

'What am I to do with him?' He smiled. A few hours later Misaki was happily doing laundry until his cellphone rang. He put down the laundry basket and walked over to the couch. Picking up his cellphone put it to his ear. "Hello?" Misaki called. There was a slight pause and just as Misaki was about to address the person again until a seductive voice, that held a lot of venom, answered back.

"Hello, Misaki" The said boy went pale and started to shake a little. Akihiko, who was on the couch, realized this and looked worried.

"Are you okay Misaki?" The boy stepped back. He was clearly frightened of something.

"I... I have to go get some groceries" With that he walked to the door, put on a coat and some shoes and walked out the door saying, "I'll be back later."

Akihiko was confused._ 'Didn't he go shopping yesterday?'_

Misaki looked to see if he was at a far enough distance from anyone before he put the phone back to his ear and said in a cold voice, "What do you want?"

"My,my Misaki that's not very nice." The voice dripped sarcasm.

"What do you want?!" Misaki snapped.

"Woah, just as feisty as ever I see..." The sarcasm was still there with a hint of playfulness. A pause. "I have something I want you to do for me." The voice said completely serious this time.

**Woooooooooooah! Cliffhanger! XD Lol suffer! (Sorry :/) I'll try and update ASAP kay? See ya~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yo guys... I took long right? w I'm sooo sorry! Anyway heres the next chapter! Enjoy!

Misaki opened the door to his house. It was dark and he knew that Akihiko had went to bed. Closing the door and walking into the bathroom he washed up and then walked into the living room. Sitting down on the couch he began thinking over the past couple of hours.

_Flashback_

_"I have something I want you to do for me." The voice said completely serious this flinched._

_"What is it?" Misaki sighed as he already knew the answer._

_"Meet me at the beach I dropped you off at in one hour." And with that he hung up._

_Misaki debated whether or not to go but remembering what happened if he disobeyed the man, know to Misaki as Takano(1), in the last two years so he decided to go. Upon arrival he sat on a stone wall looking at the calm waves on the beach and the suns reflecting of the beautiful sea. He got there 15 minutes early as he was near and didn't like to be late. After 15 minutes of looking at the waves he jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulders. "Hello there my little Misaki-kun" whispered a sinister voice into the poor boys ear. Misaki turned away from the man._

_"Don't touch me" Misaki said a little too coldly._

_"Now, now Misa-kun you wouldn't want to get on my bad side here now do you?" Misaki flinched but stayed quiet. "Good now I want you to stand up and face me." Misaki stood and looked the tall man in the eyes. The man was fairly skinny and had black hair. He wore glasses and casual clothing. the man leaned in and was an inch away from the small boys face. "Now this may hurt just i tiny bit." He leaned in closer and Misaki felt a jolt of pain throughout his body then everything went black._

_Misaki later awoke in a dark ally, alone and covered in blood. It wasn't his blood, he knew that, but he couldn't remember how it got there. That was normal. So without asking questions he walked back home making sure no one saw him. Went he walked in he went straight to th shower to wash up._

_Flashback end_

He REALLY hated Takano. Everywhere Takano went he caused trouble. He was bad news. No one likes him but would never say it to his face as they are also scared of him. Misaki can only remember bits and pieces of the last two years as he spent them with Takano. He tended to make Misaki blank out loads of times just as he did earlier in the day. All in the past two years did he never stop thinking about Usagi... 'Usagi-san...' Misaki put his head in his hands. After staying like this for a few hours Misaki decided it was best to go to be and wait untill tomorrow.

(1) I'm soooo sorry I love Takano and I don't want him to seem like a bad person but I wanted to add him in my story and this was the only thing I could think of...

Oh and If you DO want anything to happen of your choice in this story then PLEASE tell me because I have no idea what to put and could really use your help. Thats why the chapters are so short. Thank you.


End file.
